coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8282 (20th December 2013)
Plot Audrey offers to buy a turkey for Christmas dinner at Gail's. Gail doesn't want to cook Christmas dinner as no one will help. With Max wanting David to come to his nativity, Kylie threatens not to go. Carla is surprised Peter hasn't told Tracy about Rob and Tina's kiss. Roy is anxious about his driving test and Mary's stories about her disastrous attempts don't help. Audrey fears neither David or Kylie will go to the nativity and Max will be upset. Carla gets out of going by collecting Deirdre from the airport as she returns from Canada. Kylie gets drunk in the Rovers. Tina throws her out. At Bessie Street School, Nick refuses to speak to David. Taking Carla's place, Tina arrives and warns David that Kylie is in a bad state. Dennis and the band arrive at the bistro to set up. Dennis is confident the show will be a success. Roy takes his driving test. Peter asks Tina what's going on between her and Rob. She says it's nothing to do with him. Kylie staggers in late and talks throughout the performance. David is embarrassed, while Gail urges him to get rid of her. Pat Phelan calls Owen and invites him and Gary for drinks to discuss business. Rita keeps a close eye on Dennis and Gloria as they seem to be hitting it off. A teacher tells Kylie to leave. She staggers up to the stage and tells Max he's going with her. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Female Examiner - Elizabeth Hill *Teacher - Nevean Riley Mohamed *Ritchie de Vries - Robin Askwith Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Assembly hall *Driving Test School - Exterior *Unnamed street Notes *Only one episode was shown on Friday 20th December to accommodate Text Santa 2013 which was transmitted immediately after this episode. An additional episode was shown on Sunday 22nd December instead. *A continuity error in this episode contradicts the previous episode which stated that Deirdre Barlow was looking after Amy as stated by Tracy, thus indicating that Deirdre was back from her trip visiting Ken in Canada. However in this episode Carla goes to pick Deirdre up from the airport (off-screen), meaning she couldn't have been back in Coronation Street or minding Amy the previous day. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie gets drunk before going to Max's nativity play, where she is asked to leave because of her behaviour; Roy nervously waits to take his driving test; Peter tells Tina he knows about her kiss with Rob; and Owen is intrigued to receive an invitation to a drinks party from Pat Phelan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,350,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes